


The Pureblood & The Lycan

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Of New Fathers [5]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Artificial Insemination, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, Breathplay, Captivity, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gentle Sex, Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sensuality, Sexual Coercion, Slavery, Virginity, Vore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: (based on 2017 film 'Underworld: Blood Wars')With the Vampires defeated, the Lycans appear unto the world, taking what they want & enslaving anyone who is free – David is kept by Marius. Blinded, held captive & unable to feed, David is unknowingly pregnant with Marius' child.(with 'Beauty & the Beast'-ish themes)Now a work-in-progress - more chapters to be added.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.  
> 4 days since the show &...well, haven't you ever got a hankering for vampires & werewolves during your 'moon phase'?  
> just me? okay.

The world was ravaged, pillaged, and all but alive – only one thing kept the worlds inhabitants from completely destroying itself: Blood.

It did not matter whose: the sick, the half-dead, the nearly-dead, human livestock kept lobotomized in pins and fed quarterly.

The few remaining Vampire Covens left to fend for themselves underground, out of sight as if the appearance of them above ground would rule them as dead beyond death – Marius' Lycans would catch those seen wandering or scavenging and have them imprisoned. With the previous Elders in hiding along with Semira, and Selene captured within the Vampire Elders' cryo facilities, all hope was lost for the Pureblood heir David.

Lycans rid themselves of their caves and dirt hovels, they took up the fine estates, abandoned mansions and whole apartment complexes of the Vampire Covens whom previously fled upon their defeat – they also took up the fine clothing of gentlemen and ladies showered in wealth, yet not without their signature leathers and furs of their kills, dark halls flaunted the heads of the dead and brick were made with the ashes of the dead Vampires, fallen Lycan warrior skins decorated the halls with their tanned hides. A select few human slaves were kept to clean the revered home of Marius and his many packs' homes, their fertility being the most coveted of their features for they borne healthy Lycan children throughout their lives, and none were given the task of being the sole caretaker of David.

Marius strode through the eastern coven's mansion – he marveled of the extra shine which shone as he stepped upon the stones, Vampire ashes gave such a comely luster so he thought, the beautiful walls upholstered in various shades and elaborate paintings of many scenes and totems belonged to those of the fallen Lycan warriors held of the highest esteem, the slaves carefully oiled the skins with a perfumed preservative as he passed, heads and busts of the many and different foes were displayed upon metal pikes, he stripped out of his clothing and deposited every piece of jewelry upon a stand next to the door, he pushed aside a heavy velvet curtain adorned with pulled Vampire fangs, each tinkled musically as he stepped into his vast hovel which also served as David's cage.

“Pretty Pureblood child-” he strode to the single bed where David's prone body was locked within, he sat down upon the left edge just as David hummed, the Vampire's left ear following his movements, “-would you like to play?”

A silence followed, along with a tinkling of tungsten chains, followed by David's nodding chin – Marius leaned in as he reached his arms around David's nude form to the lock which fastened his captive's right arm to the bed's metal headboard, then to David's right leg where he kissed a tiny healed cut before licking away the residual smear of blood, Marius was tempted right then and there to rip into his captive's flesh if only to further experience the small shock of power course through him once more, yet finding himself suffering the appetite of another kind he moved to David's left leg and unlocked the slender ankle from the metal clasp, he did not mind his captive's left arm being that there was a poisonous capsule embedded within David's artery lest freedom suddenly became an option.

“Some say you're an angel-” Marius whispered against David's right hand as he guided the Vampire to a silk screen, he left David's hand upon a rail as he pulled a long velvet shawl over both their bare shoulders, he once more took the hand unto his own and led David over to a stuffed settee where a single table stood, “-Fallen off its mark from Hell.”

Both sat down, Marius brushed aside David's long curled hair from his pale brow where a blindfold obscured all but Marius' touch, voice and scent, he pressed his lips to David's unresponsive ones', tasting the stale blood and coagulated saliva from David's tightly-closed mouth, his tongue parted the thick red lips and danced along the wires which stitched David's jaws shut, he pulled away whilst the Vampire remained unaffected from his departure and he reached within David's right cheek where a soft tube peeked out, he reached atop the table where an iced ampoule of blood rested with two tubes – he connected the ampoule's plastic tubing to David's tube and put the spare opened tubing to David's lips.

“Born from the ashes of a human sacrifice-” uncaring and aware of Marius' words, David suckled upon the ampoule greedily, his left hand cradling the cold softness as he felt his stomach gorge itself upon the blood dripping steadily within his body from the tube, the blood also fed a tiny growing mass within, “-Wingless angel damned and loved by all.”

The bastard _thing_ days ago gained a heartbeat, every single thought and movement of David's own was mirrored by the thing within him – the mystery was further deepened by the fact that Marius' refusal to even allow David an answer of _what_ was growing within his body, and so he awaited, thinking that the object nestled beneath his stomach and above his hips was another new invention by the Lycans' lead scientists which would weed out the remaining Vampire covens – alike the poisonous capsule, was the object supposed to injure and burn pain throughout his body or was the aim to make him unable to escape.

“The idolatrous hellion whom bourn vanity unto the world-” Marius continued, brushing his long fingers through David's curly locks, David knew the action was unbecoming and yet he still whimpered behind his jaws as the ampoule ebbed tiny threads of blood into his mouth, his tongue thrashed around within until he lapped up even the barest amount of liquid life from his teeth and the roof of his mouth, “-By presenting himself in beauty surpassing even the fairest of humans.”

Marius gently parted David's fingers from the flattened ampoule and retrieved another, David sighed and continued to drink – Marius watched his captive's adam's apple rhythmically slide up and down beneath the pale skin, carrying leisurely gulps of blood along and depositing right where the tube ended at David's stomach, his arms twined around David's abdomen, circling his navel as the nutritious liquid reached his child, _their_ child, little Darius von Görög was only two months from birth yet he was so small that even David could possibly not be feeling the weight upon his spine.

“Surpassing even God's most beautiful human to ever breathe-” Marius felt alike so, he was envious and at times mad with adoration for David that he could barely contain himself until the Vampire heir had a chance to recover; he had previously impregnated David via painless insemination through a haze of drugs and a strong hit of estrogen, and surely, the hybrid-Vampire-Corvinus strain was a legendary strain indeed, for with the first singular injection and David's body became an easily hospitable environment for carrying many a generation of Marius' children – or so he planned, he licked away a stray blood droplet and asked his beautiful David, “Are you an angel, Pureblood child?”

The ungiving pull of lust ended David's breakfast earlier than planned, Marius snarled, his arms going beneath David's muscular legs and under his sinewy back, he pulled his captive up from the settee, nearly ripping the bed's spread as he hastily deposited David, he pulled the Vampire to the end of the bed by his ankles and bent over David's chest, gently squeezing the edge of the soft pectorals until a tiny bit of milk leaked – always, _always_ a darkness so absolute, so deep, so heavy and voluptuous with sensation, David no longer felt alone, he almost, so nearly admitted to himself that this absolute _ownership_ was love, until Marius whispered between the muscled valley of his chest, “Mine.”

Thinking that Marius dribbled saliva over his nipples, he cringed as Marius descended unto his body to lick away the milk escaping his nipples, as if they were two points of pulsing heat, David gasped as long curly hair brushed over his chest as the licks and hot kisses traveled sloppily along his ribcage, he grabbed unto a pillow and crushed the fluffed cushion against himself, his hissed gasps lost within the velvet embroidery he pushed his face to, hoping that if he breathed shallow enough and restrained his voice that he would feign his displeasure of suffering Marius' careful attention, all in vain.

“Have you come so that I may maim and reave thee?” Marius licked one tightly-drawn testicle, then sucked the other into his mouth – David's hips lay tense and stiff in denial of the sharp pleasure coursing through his veins, feeding the sensations exploding just below his navel, he took deep breaths which just as quickly escaped as Marius' released his testicle and asked, “So that I may corrupt and devour thee?”

As usual, Marius devoured his stiffness in a firm hot clasp of tight lips and tongue pressing the vein beneath his cock, David nearly fainted from the overpowering act itself, the blackness surrounding David's body was welcomed, he was spared Marius' intense glare concentrating so devoutly upon his quivering lips, David's lips tended to quiver from pleasure the same way any other experiencing pleasure would moan in wonton abandon, every muscle constricted taut as Marius pulled up, licked his leaking tip and descended until his cheeks lay nestled betwixt his pubic bone and raised thigh – the long tongue licked the curls from the base of his cock, slurping up every drop of precum and strand of saliva cooling before meeting the sucking vise of Marius' lips.

Marius, on the other hand, devoutly swallowed, the muscles within his throat dutifully closing and squeezing around his captive's stiff cock, he found David particularly stubborn this morning, and so he pulled off not without a farewell hard suck and a kiss to the reddened tip, he knelt further down and licked the tiny expanse of skin between David's testicles and nether mouth, he pushed a cushion beneath David's lower back until his hips were elevated and held high in the air, Marius clasped David beneath his knees and returned his attention to the area of skin.

“To love and coddle thee?” Marius' breath ghosted over David's twitching cockhead, the hot puffs of air leaving a fine mist as the long tongue darted out and captured his leaking seed – David pressed his lips harder together until they swelled and curled inward, his jaws began to ache from clenching as did his fingers and abdominal muscles, “To keep and nurture as if thou were even less than a fetus?”

Tongue once more lapping against his perineum, he shivered uselessly against the onslaught of sensation assaulting him, his mind swam within the sudden steady shocks radiating outward from his lower body, and yet, he held on, he refused to be made a spectacle of, to be an object of release though he had spent nearly a year of captivity inside Marius' quarters – never once had he thought that he was given release for his _own_ _benefit_ rather than for Marius' – until the head betwixt his shuddering legs grumbled, “...just _cum_ , dammit...”

Still, David selfishly held on, for he found himself stripped of everything but the sliver of pride he retained as the Vampire heir of the Eastern Coven, the last living Pureblood of the Corvinus strain, the only son of the late Elder Amelia – titles meant nothing to Marius, only if the holder of such titles retained a pretty body and beneficial blood-ties – David never knew how completely _wrong_ he was in deducing Marius to the simplicity of his own standing; if anything, Marius savagely pressed his feelings unto David in the hopes that the young Vampire would love him eventually.

“Of course you have nothing to do with affection or love,” Marius' hair tickled David's inner thighs, the long curls brushed against his testicles and lust-thickened cock, he almost groaned from the simple action – Marius grinned and kissed his tense inner thigh, “You utterly _despise_ it.”

Another kind of sensation erupted between David's thighs, horrified and shamed, he tried in vain to close his legs, Marius only gripped his knees harder and hauled his legs higher in the air, he soundlessly flung the pillow aside and gripped the sheets in his white knuckles, blood rushed past his ears, his hot breath held for only milliseconds before fleeing his lungs, spots flashed within the darkness as he denied over and over the tongue pressing against his clenched nether mouth, he shied away only to have Marius wrap his arms beneath his thighs and hold his taut body close; the agony of the inevitable, the absolute _indignity_.

Incorrigible still, Marius held his captive close, his arms snaking beneath David's thighs and his hands clasping the muscular legs close, he licked, sucking at the gradually swelling pout of David's nether mouth, his teeth gently pinched at the reddened blossom of flesh pulsing against his lips, further adding to the engorged cock twitching and leaking white droplets into his dark curls entwined about David's abdomen and thighs, he realized then at the same moment as David that _this_ was the first time he had ever bitten David – all the times he had restrained himself and he _knowingly_ pricked his beloved captive with his teeth, and so he wholly apologized by smothering David's nether mouth with wet kisses and soggy licks.

David muffled a half-wheezed gasp, never once did Marius dare to venture past his testicles or even touch him near his... _there!_

“ _No-! Stop-! S-stop-!_ ” the mere sound of the words escaped David's chest through his grit teeth, his lips curled back as he hissed his breaths, the sudden intake of oxygen dizzied his already fogged mind, Marius pulled away, the hot tongue withdrawing and leaving thick sticky trails of saliva which dribbled over his tailbone before landing soundlessly unto the plush carpet, David's toes gradually unclenched, his legs became lax with the strength of noodles before his muscles abruptly clenched – he cringed from the redoubled efforts which wrung his voice free from his shut jaws, _“Oh! Marius-! Please-!”_

Hearing his beloved David's voice free of physical restraints both stunned and intensified Marius' previous opinions of the captive Vampire: not only did the recent change of events include ever touching David's virgin passage nor biting David's unblemished flesh, David, himself not once uttered a single word to Marius throughout their 'relationship', and hearing the low breathy voice was enough to drive him to new heights of ecstatic obsession – he mashed his lips against David's unprotected nether mouth, coaxing even more sounds from the Vampire situated upon their shared bed, grasping and tearing madly at their covers, he stabbed his tongue upon the undulating blossom of engorged flesh whilst his name was sung in frantic rhythmic exhales from David's red lips, _“Marius-! Marius-! Sto-!”_

The tears clinging to David's eyelashes fell, rolling from the sides of his cheeks through the tiny slit where the corners of his eyes crinkled, his legs shook, his abdomen quivered, his entire body took on a layer of sweat as he lay tense with his ass pressed to Marius' face, his legs and toes curled unto themselves, he never felt so exposed...or so damn uncaring of his pride, strands of precum pooled at the center of his abdomen – the slickness circling his sphincter never deviated nor lessened, he was so alive beyond what he ever felt, David gripped the bed tighter, the cushioned layer ripping in his hands as he uselessly fought the pleasure flooding him, drowning him, he caught his tongue once more and cut off his babbling by pressing it to the roof of his mouth and hissing through his teeth.

“Beautiful Pureblood child-” Marius rose up slightly and gazed fondly upon his handiwork: David lay spread, legs tense and muscles taut, abdomen and chest shivering from the breaths required to remain conscious, muscled arms straining to anchor the rest of David's body, plush red lips open and exposing David's fully grown fangs – Marius licked up the unattended streams of milk from David's hard nipples which made the Vampire twitch, his voice came out a ragged command, “-Bleed for me.”

Marius let David's legs free which spread of their own accord as he tightly cupped the base of the straining cock leaking steadily with his right hand and pressed his middle finger against David's thoroughly kiss-bruised nether mouth, he lapped one slow lick from the base up to the tip whilst he rubbed circles with the thumb of his left hand around David's leaking aureola, anything as long as he made David lose his mind completely, he heard, _“Marius! Oh, Marius!”_

At the cusp of such an agonizing release, David lost control of his own body, his feet took purchase upon Marius' broad shoulders and hunched over back, his feet dug into the dense sinew packed beneath the hot skin, his hips rocked up and down in stuttering thrusts, yet his release burned within his body, every nerve snapped tense with each unhindered thrust down Marius' willing throat, every vein seemed as if to throb and concentrate through the touch of Marius' tightly-clasped lips around his cock, the tongue teasing the underside of his spasming cock pulsed excruciating thin ropes of precum unto Marius' tongue and fluttering throat, Marius swallowed him to the base, constricting lips meeting his pubic bone, he moaned deep from his chest as Marius' hand unclasped from his cock – his voice drawled, droning on as Marius swallowed and sucked hard.

The index finger on his nether mouth not once entered, it merely _threatened_ , with that last thought, David released, his body pulsed the seeming leagues of pent up seed over and over, he entered a place where white flashed across his mind, his nerves fired off torrents of sensation over his muscles, waves of conflicting heat and ice hit his body – all became silent, his thoughts nothing more than echos of the past and his breath being alike aftershocks of a strenuous workout – he was the most vulnerable and yet David could not bring himself to care after being gifted a release unlike any other.

A taste so sweet and warm met his lips, David took the sinewy hand into his own and wrapped his lips around the single bleeding thumb, he cared nothing of Marius' petting hand or the words whispered into his damp hair, “Bleed and I shall give you life.”

Until David gave his sole consent, Marius figured that he should not breech the proverbial rose lest the owner alas loves him as a Lycan _willingly_ , he found temptation a hard mistress being that he slept so near to the source, and lastly, brushing his hand over the slight protrusion snuggled protectively beneath David's belly, Marius hoped against hope that Darius von Görög's birth would only speed the process of David volitionally returning his unending love as a _mate_ rather than a beloved enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> there might or might not be a sequel (chapters), because i have too many projects to update (no shit, dumbass!) to keep up with this one unless y'all are cool with far+few updates....my bad.  
> excuse my silver-fox complex. - i was hoping to end this fic with gushing cum-geysers but instead got a dubious ending...ugh!  
> nevermind - there'll be chapters but only whenever inspiration hits...Lots of inspiration.


End file.
